The background of the embodiments is the broad use of tools for fishing. A common challenge that anglers face after landing a fish is hook removal especially if the fish has deeply swallowed the lure or bait. Most fishermen will hold the fish in one hand while using the other hand to retrieve/remove the hook. Hook removal tools range from the angler's fingers to various types of pliers, forceps, and other specialized devices.
The process seems straight forward enough except for the vigorous opposition to this entire enterprise by the struggling fish. Many anglers have been injured or bitten especially by some of the toothier species of game fish like northern pike, muskie, walleye, sauger, bluefish, barracuda, mackerel, wahoo, etc.